


This is what love looks like

by Asphodel_Meadow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: Planning a wedding is hard; planning a wedding for magicians is ten times harder. And that is the reason why people like Kate have a job.





	1. Mr. Coldwater and Mr. Waugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternative universe, where it doesn't exit the beast and no one is trying to kill them.

Planning a wedding is hard; planning a wedding for magicians is ten times harder. Most of the time, the task becomes a nightmare. One has to be very patient to deal with each aspect of the event. And that is the reason why people like Kate have a job. She takes care of every little detail to assure that the couple has the best day. 

However, a perfect wedding doesn’t mean they would have a perfect marriage. Kate can’t exactly help them on that aspect, that’s all on them. For example, Mr. and Mrs. Collin, Kate has meeting them twice, yet she already can say they aren’t going to last. Don’t get the wrong idea, she loves her job, but she has seen her fair share of couples to realize when something is going to work out and when it isn’t. And those two, well, she gives them a year.

Kate hopes the next couple has a future more promising. She has talked with Mr. Coldwater on the phone; he seems like a reasonable guy, if a bit shy. He and his fiancé should be in her office in any moment. As if on cue, Joe, her assistant, informs her that they are in the reception.

She is surprised when a man and a woman walk into her workplace.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Coldwater”, Kate says. She extends her hand towards the man and he takes it.

“Call me Quentin”, he responds after shaking her hand. He turns toward his companion and presents her, or at least he tries: “and she’s the best man, I mean best woman, well one, because I have mine, which is Jules”.

“Get a grip, Coldwater”, the woman interrupts him. There is a fond smile in her face and Quentin seems a bit embarrassed by his babbling, but he is also smiling. This time she offers her hand to Kate: “I’m Margo, I’m the best woman of the other groom”.

“Mr. Waugh, right?”

“Yeah, Eliot. He couldn’t come, so he sends me on his representation”, Margo explains.

“I see”, Kate responds and tries to sound calm. She probably fails, this isn’t an ideal first meeting, but she would have to work with what she has. “Please take a seat, so we can begin”.

Usually when other people (especially the family) try to get a saying in the planning things can complicate. Kate can feel the beginning of a headache. This woman, Margo, doesn’t seem like an easy person to deal with. Kate can see it in the way Margo carries herself, with total confidence.  In comparison to her, Quentin doesn’t seem to stand a chance. And if you add the fact that one groom is missing, this is a recipe for trouble.

Kate settles her papers on the table. She is wondering how she’s going to survive to this. She really can’t handle two stressful preparations at the same time. Before the meeting can begin, there’s a knock at the door, immediately the door is opened. It reveals the figure of a tall man dressed pristinely.

“El, you made it on time”, Quentin says. He has shifted in his seat so he can get a better view of the entrance.

The man at the door, the other groom (Kates assumes), smiles at Quentin and walks in his direction.

“I barely managed to escape from the Dean’s office”. He says as an explanation. “I swear he convoked the whole meeting just to complicate my life. It doesn’t matter since I’m here now.” The man’s speech is sincere, if a bit overdo.

“Thank God, El”, Margo says. Then she rises from her seat and announces: “I’m leaving”.

“Are you sure you don’t want to…?” Quentin asks her when she gets close to kiss him goodbye.

Kate is surprised by this development. She would have expected that Eliot would want her to stay, since Margo is _his_ best woman. However, the other man has already said goodbye to her and taken her seat.

“Quentin, I love you, but I’m not condemning myself to watch you two being grossly cute. I have plenty of that on daily basis”. Margo’s words made Quentin chuckle. Before closing the door she says: “Choose good champagne, El. It’s the only thing I ask”. And after that she is gone.

“I apologize for my delay”, Eliot says.

“It is of no consequence”, Kate answers. Normally, she’s really strict about the meetings. She’s only giving them some leverage because she feels like they dodged a bullet named ‘unwanted meddling’. However, she needs to be sure, so she comments: “I was under the impression she was going to stay with us”.

“Margo? God, no. She hates this”.  Eliot responds, the humour is evident in his voice. 

“Well, not always”. Quentin intervenes looking at his fiancé. “At the beginning, she did want to plan the wedding”.

“Yes, and after seeing she had to put with our antics she decided it wasn’t worthy the stress”.

“You make us sound like a pair of weirdos”.

“Aren’t we?”

The two have been leaning into each other’s space during his brief exchange. When Eliot finishes his question in a teasing tone, Quentin closes the distance between them. It is a short kiss, but a sweet one. Kate feels a bit guilty to have to interrupt their moment. However, Quentin looks back at her and asks: “So, where do we begin?”

Kate passes them the information she had gathered taking into account their initial request. She smiles as she observes them going through the papers. She has a good feeling about these two.


	2. Dancing lessons

The plans for the Coldwater-Waugh wedding are going smoothly. So smoothly that Kate is waiting for something to happen. And that something happens on Monday. They are discussing the first dance. She knows this is going to be a tricky subject; she has spent enough time with them to realize Quentin isn’t exactly what you would call a graceful person.

“What have you thought about it?” She approaches the issue in a careful way.

“We haven’t decided a song”, Quentin answers, oblivious to the real problem.

Kates figures she must be more assertive, so she asks them: “Should I arrange dancing lessons?”

“Well, as you have already guessed I’m an excellent dancer”. Eliot comments cheekily.

“And a modest one too”, teases Quentin.

“Is that a no?” Kates tries to regain the reins of the conversation. She needs them to concentrate on the matter, not to flirt with each other. Their interactions where sweet at first, but she can see where Margo was coming when she called them ‘grossly cute’.

“I’m not very good myself and I really want to be for that day. So it’s a yes for the lessons”. Kate was expecting Quentin’s answer. In fact, she already has the name of a few places. She only needs to know when he’s available.

“Quentin, send me an email to tell me when you have free time to book something”.

“I’ll give you both of our schedules”.

“Both?” Kate shakes her head. “That’s not necessary for the moment. In the first classes you will learn the basics steps. Once you decide the song, Eliot would join you”.

“Oh, well, if it’s not necessary…” He doesn’t finish his sentence. He appears to be a bit self-conscious.

“Nonsense, give both, Q”. Eliot intervenes.

Kates sighs internally. She had hoped they could skip this part. But she has to be firm. And so she says: “Mr. Waugh, is better if Quentin has a proper teacher”.

“Is it?” Eliot responds without missing a beat. In the corner of her eye, she can see Quentin smiling; he’s clearly entertained by the exchange. Well, the joke is on him, because she’s not steeping back. Before she can refute him, Eliot speaks: “I’m not planning to interfere with the class. I just want to be there. Besides, wouldn’t be better to already reserve a spot in which I’m also available?”

He has a point and he knows it.

“If that’s what you wish”.

With that the matter is settled.

 

 

Usually she doesn’t make an appearance in the dancing lessons of her couples. But she can’t let this become a problem. She wasn’t thrilled by Eliot’s reaction. This is not the first time she seems a person who tries to control their partner. And sadly it won’t be the last.

She arrives ten minutes after the class has started. Her plan is to not be seen by the couple. Her plan fails in the instant she sets a foot in the place. In the hall, sitting on a bench is Eliot. He has a bunch of papers in one hand and a fountain pen in the other. The man spots her immediately and gives her an amused smile. He empties the seat beside him; a clear invitation that Kate can’t reject.

“Good evening, Eliot”, she greets him.

“Hello”, he responds nonchalantly. He directs his gaze back at his paper and for a glorious second Kate believes she’s off the hook. However, after scribbling something, he speaks: “I wasn’t aware we’ll be seeing you today”.

“Well- ”, Kate tries to come up with something believable.

“There’s no need to lie”, Eliot interrupts her. His attention is still on his papers.

“I just wanted to see if everything was fine”. Kate figures this is as close as the truth she can get without offending him.

“You mean, to see if I was behaving myself, don’t you?” This time, Eliot turns to see her. “As you see I’m keeping my promise”. He says and then smiles. The gleam in Eliot gaze tells her that he is enjoying the conversation. Kate knows this is a payback for poking at his pride.

“In that case, I’ll be going”.

“See you on Friday”.

Kate draws two conclusions from the encounter. Eliot is a smug bastard, but a smug bastard who cares about his fiancé. It was evident that Eliot wasn’t there to keep an eye or to tell Quentin what to do. He just was there; ready to offer his help in case Quentin needed it.  

 

 

Two weeks after that awkward conversation, Eliot does invite her to watch them practice. They still don’t have a song, but they already are dancing together.

Eliot wasn’t exaggerating when he assured he was good. And is evident than Quentin could do better, but he doesn’t miss a step and he manages to follow the rhythm. Kate is counting that as a win. The most important thing is that they are enjoying the dance; the smiles in their faces are a clear sign of that.

Kate doesn’t have to worry about the first dance of the soon to be Messrs. Coldwater-Waugh.


	3. The string of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your nice comments. I hope you like this chapter. This is pure fluff to heal our hearts.

The big day is finally here. The preparations of the last months had led to this. Kate is sure the reception is going to be perfect. However, the ceremony is another matter. If they had listened to her, there wouldn’t be any worry. But they insisted in making a handfasting.

Kate is not against handfasting. She considers it to be a beautiful way to show how the spouses are uniting their lives. She supported the idea, until they told her the whole plan. They didn’t want it to be something symbolic. On the contrary, Quentin and Eliot informed her that they wished to perform a spell. See, this is why Kate hates magicians; always complicating the situation.

The problem with this decision is that binding spells are tricky. The participants need to pronounce the words perfectly to avoid unexpected results. But, the real big inconvenience is that they don’t always work. Why? No one really knows. The most accepted theory is there’s a lack of compatibility between the casters, or a lack of compromise from one of the parts.

She tries to think positively. Even if the bond doesn’t work, that doesn’t mean the couple is doomed. A lot of grooms get nervous before the big day, right? Who is she trying to fool? One thing is to be nervous and another to have seconds thoughts. They would still proceed with the wedding, though. After all, that’s what the Johnsons did. Their reception was _really_ awkward; the implications of the unsuccessful spell hanging in the air. They divorced three years later. Perhaps, that’s what is actually bothering Kate; the possibility of a failure. When did she get so attached to these idiots?

Well, the moment is almost here. Kate counts to ten. In a few minutes she, along with the guests, would see if they are able to make the spell. The ceremony goes as usual until the vows part. Kate directs her gaze where Quentin and Eliot are standing under the threshold. They have turned around and are looking at each other.

“Quentin Coldwater”, Eliot is the first to speak. He pronounces the name slowly, as if he’s caressing the words. “When you stumbled into my life, I couldn’t imagine how important you would be for me, but somehow my heart knew and it led me to you. Q, you have inspired me to be brave. You ignited a fire inside me. I love you in a way that I never believed it was possible to love someone. Darling, I look at you and I marvel at how lucky I am for having you by my side. I will cherish you and I promise our life will retain its sparkle for decades”.

Eliot delivers his vows with confidence; looking Quentin in the eye the whole time. He has to pause a few times to prevent his voice from breaking. As he says the last words, Eliot leans and tenderly kisses Quentin’s forehead. After that, Margo steps to offer the ring.  Eliot slides a gold band on Quentin’s finger.

Quentin has to take a moment to collect himself. He wipes his eyes and then he pulls out a copy of his vows. He gives them a quick glance and then he looks up. Quentin takes a deep breath.

“Eliot Waugh, you are my friend, my lover, and my life partner.” In contrast to his shaky hands, Quentin’s voice is firm, full of conviction. “My whole life I have struggled to find happiness. I thought magic was the answer, and in someway it was, because it put us in the same path. Life won’t be easy, I know that. But, as long as you’re by my side, I’m not afraid to face those challenges”. Quentin pauses, he turns to Julia and passes the notes at the time she gives him the ring. Just as Eliot did before, now is Quentin’s turn to slide the ring. While he does it, he says: “El, sweetheart, you’re the one for me”. And then, Quentin brings Eliot’s hand to his lips and kisses it.  “Today, I pledge my life to yours, knowing it will be filled with love and happiness”.

Kate smiles at the scene. She can’t help to compare Quentin’s actions to those of a knight who swears his loyalty to his king. Eliot certainly has a kingly aura. Perhaps, in another life he wore a crown and saved a kingdom. She believes Eliot would have given up those things just to live a peaceful live with Quentin.

After the exchange is complete, the grooms take each other’s hands making an infinity symbol. It’s time for the handfasting. They begin to recite at the same time. The words flow one after another. When they finish the second chant, a golden thread starts to take form. Someone in the public gasps, and Kate can definitely relate to them.

The golden thread tightens around their wrist and when it reaches their hands it twists around their ring fingers. The thread shines and changes its color to a deep red. And then it is gone.

Eliot slips his left hand around Quentin’s neck and he bends down to kiss him. When theirs lips meet, Quentin melts into the contact. Beside the wedding band, on Eliot's skin, an infinity symbol is visible; a permanent mark of their handfasting. Quentin has the same pattern on his ring finger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your vows were beautiful, Q, you even made Margo cry”.  
> “Thanks, Jules”.  
> “I did not”.  
> “Yes, you did”.  
> “Shut up, Coldwater”.  
> “He's Coldwater-Waugh, now, Bambi”.


	4. First dance

When the ceremony ends, Kates goes directly to the place where the reception is going to be held. She wishes she could stay and see how the photographic session goes, but she has to make sure everything meets the couple’s expectations. Eliot and Quentin had chosen an open location for the reception. They wanted to perform a fire spell for the cooperative task and decided it was better this way.

Once the guests are seated, Kate checks on the grooms and then she informs Julia that they are ready to make their entrance.

“May I have your attention, please”, Julia says. After the crowd has gone quiet, she continues: “For the first time as a married couple, welcome Quentin and Eliot Coldwater-Waugh”.

The guests cheer on as the newly married walk in. Kate can tell the spirits are very high. She thinks the jovial mood is consequence of the successful spell. For once, magic brought happiness. Quentin and Eliot are hugged by their friends and then they take their place on the dance floor. Margo and Julia proceed to explain the collaborative spell.

“Marriage is about team work”, Julia begins. “If the two are united, everything is possible”.

“Quentin and Eliot, you’re a great team”, Margo continues. “I have no doubt your connection will grow with time”.

“From now on, you will walk side by side. So, light the way together”.

Each groom summons a small flame on their palms. Both move their hands forward until the flames combine it in a single entity. The union of the fire represents the union of their lives. This was the symbolic part that Quentin had really liked. And now it comes the showy one, which Eliot had loved. The hands of the couple make the same movements. Immediately, the fire grows and moves to light the numerous torches that had been placed around beforehand. The fire flows from one side of the stage to the other leaving a stele of light.

After the clapping has died down, Margo speaks.

“And now, Q and El are going to dance their first dance as husband and husband”.

As the music starts to play the couple advances to the center of the dance floor. Kate was surprised when they chose a slow song. She knows Eliot loves flashy displays. But now that she gets to see them, Kate understands the reason perfectly. They aren’t doing this dance to impress the crowd; this moment is about the two of them.

Quentin’s hands are resting on Eliot’s shoulders. For his part, Eliot is holding Quentin by his waist. They move in synchrony; it’s clear they are attuned to the body of the other. The first time the chorus comes; Eliot twirls Quentin around making him smile. The movement also earns him the applause of the public. However, Kate doubts he pays attention to that. Eliot is too enthralled by the man in his arms.

The newlyweds steal kisses and slight touches during the dance. Quentin and Eliot display mirrored expression of delight the whole time. They continue moving around the dance floor; whispering sweet words only for the other to hear. The second time the chorus sounds, Eliot gently dips Quentin. After that, he pulls him close so there isn’t any space between their bodies.

Quentin lays his cheek on Eliot’s chest, while the taller man rests his chin of top of Quentin’s head. They stay like that until the end of the song, swaying slowly in the same spot.  When the melody reaches its final notes, Quentin goes on his tiptoes and kisses Eliot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined them dancing to "I'm gonna be (500 miles)", the slow version by Sleeping At Last.


	5. The beauty of all life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for following this fic and for your lovely words.
> 
> Now, let's going to live in this corner of the world where the boys are in love and happy. Shall we?

The reception unfolds nicely. The dinner is served, toasts are made and everyone enjoy themselves on the dance floor.  Kate catches a glimpse of Eliot dancing with Margo, and Quentin with Julia, before she has to oversee the preparations for the next important event. She goes to the table to check everything is ready.

Kate takes a moment to observe the cake. It has a peculiar design.

“Is that a mosaic?” Someone asks at her right. She turns to see Tom; he’s holding his camera.

“It is”.

“I suppose there’s a story behind it”. It's obvious he wants to know more, so Kate explains.

“Yes, one of the grooms, Quentin, really likes Fillory”.

“I don’t remember a mosaic in the books. But why choose a mosaic, when you could have Castle Whitespire”. Kate rolls her eyes at his companion’s commentary.

“For your information, they choose this because to solve the mosaic you have to show the beauty of all life”.

“That sounds very vague. Though, I have to admit it has a poetic ring”.

“The beauty of all life”, Kate repeats. Quentin had explained the story and she found the concept to be really lovely. The beauty of life was to live it.

The pair stays in silence for a moment. Tom uses that time to take a few pictures of the cake.

“Anyway, I’m surprised Smug Bastard went along with the idea”. Tom remarks. Kate sighs exasperatedly, she shouldn’t have told Tom about the dancing lesson incident. 

“Hey, don’t call Eliot that”, Kate says and to emphasize her point she smacks Tom’s arm.

“I’m just saying that _Eliot_ must be really smitten to go along with this”. Tom stressed the syllables of Eliot’s name to show he’s following her petition.

She doesn’t fall into banter. Instead, she returns her attention to their previous discussion. Kate believes where Tom is coming from. She feels the need to correct his misinterpretation.

“It’s not like that”, she says.

Tom insists on joking, because he asks playfully: “Didn’t you see the way they stared into each other’s eyes during that dance?”

“Of course, they are in love”. Kate concedes him, but she isn’t letting the matter go.  “You know I was referring to the cake. It’s not what you're thinking. This is nothing like the Dawson’s case. You remember they, don’t you?”

“Yeah, that was hard to forget”, Tom says. He shudders at the memory of the incident. The cake wasn’t _that_ bad, but the reaction of the bride, well, that was another story.  

“Well, when Nina chose that design, Lucy wasn’t happy about it. However she went along with her, just to avoid a discussion”.

“And when the cake was cut," Tom continues the story, "Blondie was clearly upset. I only managed to get a good photo of that part. God, Kate, how do you remember their names?”

“Years of experience. Anyway, this is different”.

“How so?”

“Quentin chose a Fillory themed cake, yes. But the two looked for something that had a special meaning. This is not just a groom’s whim. This is Eliot and Quentin saying they want to find the beauty of life together”.

She lets her words sink. And judging by Tom smile, he seems to get the point. Their conversation is cut short by the announcement of the cake cutting. That’s the signal for Kate and Tom to get to their positions. One of the waiters takes the cake to the center of the dance floor.  For his part, Kate goes to see the newlyweds.

 

 

After Kate gives them instructions of how cut the cake, the couple get close to the table. Eliot embraces Quentin from behind and overlaps his hands, in this way; both can grab the knife with their right hand.

“Mr. Coldwater-Waugh, where should we make the first cut?” Eliot asks looking at Quentin.

“I don’t know, Mr. Coldwater-Waugh. Perhaps we should follow the instructions they gave us”, Quentin responds grinning.

Together they cut the first piece. They use their hands to take a bit of cake and bring it to the mouth of the other.

“Come on, cover his pretty face with cake”, Margo yells lighthearted.

They don’t follow Margo advice. However, Quentin, with his natural clumsiness, manages to smear a bit of whipping cream on Eliot’s cheek. When they kiss, the cream also ends up on Quentin’s face; neither seems bothered by it. They continue kissing oblivious to the flashes of the cameras going around them.

 

 

After the cake is cut, Kates approaches Tom. 

“I hope you had taken a good shot of the final kiss of the dance”, she says opening the conversation.

“Of course I did”, he answers with the camera still in hand. After a moment, he turns to see her. “That was a golden moment there. Height difference is a blessing for my art. The ones I took after the ceremony were also great, by the way”.

Kate doesn’t hesitate and asks him: “So, Tom, how long do you give them?” She knows that the question isn’t really necessary, not this time.

“Really, Kate? Are we going to do this?”

“It’s our tradition”, she insists. “I’ll go first. How does 20 years sound?”

“That’s a very generous number”, Tom comments. She had never given a couple double digits, but, then she hadn’t met two people so suited for each other.

“Just look at them”.

They are seated at the principal table. Eliot has taken the flowers of the center piece and has laid them over the mantle. He closes his eyes and, after a moment of concentration, the flowers float. He makes the blossoms dance around them following the rhythm of the song that’s playing. Eliot tucks Quentin’s hair behind his ear, and gets closer until their foreheads are touching.  

“They make a great couple, my camera agrees totally with you on that”. Tom admits and he snaps a photo of the newlyweds.

“So, what’s your guess?”

“I like your bet. But maybe we’re falling short”.

“They have a great chemistry, they are head over heels”, she lists the things she had observed. “They respect and take care of each other”.

“Relationship goals”, Tom says teasingly and in a more serious tone he adds: “No wonder why the spell worked”.

Kate directs her gaze towards them. The flowers are once again on the table. Quentin has leaned into Eliot’s side. They are looking at their rings, where the mark of the handfasting is. Definitely, they are falling short.

Quentin and Eliot Coldwater-Waugh have a live full of love and happiness ahead of them. The beauty of all life, indeed.


End file.
